Black Rose : Solstice 02
by Hinata Hikari
Summary: Terkadang Cinta dapat membuatmu melupakan segalanya... Namun cinta tak dapat membuat menyesal atas apa yang telah dipilih oleh hatimu...


**Sebelum membaca fic ini, disarankan membaca fic Black Rose: Solstice milik Pororo90. karena ini merupakan fic colab antara Pororo90, saya dan Aqua Titania.**

* * *

Sesungguhnya, perjalanan waktu yang kita tempuh telah melampaui segala kekuatan yang membawa kita membumbung tinggi melesat menuju pusat daya jiwa, meski tanpa hingar bingar dan aroma menusuk darah, dan saat kebahagiaan datang atau pun kesengsaraan bertandang, aku akan tetap bersamamu. Tak akan ada lagi **mawar hitam** yang kita tukarkan sebagai rindu dendam.

Karena aku adalah cinta yang kau dambakan.

Sungguh aku masih sering bertanya, siapa dirimu? Melarikanku dari kehidupan? namun jujur saja, pesonamu telah menahanku lalu akan kuikuti sampai di mana karma akan mendekapku. Hingga saat itu tiba dan telah kunikmati sebuah orgasme cinta sejati.

* * *

**Black Rose : Solstice**

**Action, Fantasi, AU, Romance**

**AFAR**

**Rate : T**

**Warning : gaje, mainstream, ranjau typo bertebaran, imajinasi gagal, de el el**

***bagian ke tiga dari trilogi Black Rose Solstice**

**Fictcolab bersama Pororo90 dan Aqua Titania**

**Don't like? Don't read**

* * *

*Because love is better than war

Langit kembali menyampaikan kerinduannya akan bumi, melalui tetesan hujan. Air menguap, menyatu di langit, lalu terjatuh kembali ke pelukan bumi, ah bisakah itu aku samakan dengan matahari? Saat terjadinya siang dan malam? Matahari terbit dari timur, semakin bergerak tinggi, hinga akhirnya di senja hari, kembali kepelukan laut. Layaknya karma dan reinkarnasi, demikianlah siklus kehidupan berlangsung.

.

Langit menumpahkan buliran-buliran rapat itu beberapa waktu lalu, kini hanya tertinggal aroma wangi tanah dan sisa tetesan-tetesan yang melekat di ujung daun-daun pinus. Suasana ini mengingatkannya pada kenangan beberapa tahun yang lalu.

Wanita itu bersandar di jendela, sementara kedua lengannya dia lipat di depan dada, bersidekap, telapak tangan kanan mengusap lengan kirinya. Seolah dengan demikian, dia memperoleh kehangatan dari molekul-molekul yang saling bergesekan.

Tatapan matanya kosong, menerawang jauh, sejauh dosa yang pernah ia lakukan dulu. Sebuah penghianatan terhadap garis keturunan klannya. Hinata Hyuuga, putri kebanggaan Hiashi Hyuuga sang protokol vampir telah pergi meninggalkan klannya, dan membunuh Neji Hyuuga sang prodigi, putra terbaik klan vampir selain dirinya.

Adakah Hinata menyesal?

Demi cintanya yang hampir terengut di tangan Neji, ia bahkan rela menjadi mata pedang untuk mengakhiri hidup saudaranya.

_Apakah cinta tak berlogika, eh?_

Mencintai yang tak seharusnya di cintai,

Menjadikannya seorang penghianat dan memaksa merengut nyawa saudaranya.

Namun...

Jauh di dasar hati si wanita, ia merindukan Neji, merindukan ayah yang sangat menyayanginya dan merindukan Hyuuga Manor, kastil putih yang berada di tengah hamparan kepekatan hutan Euclewood tempatnya dilahirkan dan tumbuh besar.

Kelebat masa lalu itu selalu berhasil menyita atensinya, wanita itu menghirup udara, aroma pinus menghampiri indra penciumannya, seolah ingin mengisi pundi-pundi kosong di paru-paru, ia menghirup aroma itu dalam-dalam. Kenangan akan masa itu selalu membuatnya lupa cara bernafas.

**.:SOLSTICE 02 :.**

Jauh dilubuk hatinya, Hinata merindukan klannya, mata sewarna rembulan itu terpejam, sebuah layar ilusi muncul menggambarkan masa lalu ketika ia yang tenang dan anggun mulai merasa bosan, sehingga mencoba bermain-main dengan nyawa seterunya, nyawa sang anak rembulan, Lycaon si manusia serigala, dengan keji Hinata menebas lehernya hingga ciprat darah menodai wajah serta kimononya. Dan sejak itulah kisah sang putri Hyuuga di mulai.

Layar ilusi itu berganti, menunjukkan saat Hiashi sang pemimpin begitu marah dan kecewa terhadap putrinya yang telah melanggar traktat perdamaian, sehingga harus menjatuhkan hukuman pada Hinata, dengan membuang gadis itu ke tanah Konoha, tempat yang akhirnya mempertemukan ia dengan takdirnya.

Layar berubah kembali, menunjukkan pertemuan Hinata dengan seseorang yang mampu menghangatkan dingin hatinya selama ini, Perasaan penuh hasrat, rindu, dan bagian paling terburuknya adalah semua yang ia rasakan itu sangatlah menggebu. Seseorang yang tak seharusnya dicintai, _black rose_nya. Dan kisah itu pun terajut, Hinata membiarkan pemuda itu memasuki hatinya, 'memasuki dirinya'. Ketika itu ia paham bahwa kisahnya tak akan memiliki masa depan. Mencintai musuhmu adalah sebuah kutukan yang lebih kejam dari pada sebuah kematian.

Layar ilusi berubah lagi, kali ini menunjukkan malam ketika ayahnya mendeklarasikan bahwa traktat telah berakhir di hadapan seluruh anggota klannya, maka peperangan antara para _light sick_ dan para _werewolves_ akan di mulai. Saat itu jauh di dasar hati, ia merutuki perbuatannya, gadis itu menyesal telah melanggar perjanjian perdamaian diantara ke dua kaum.

Hingga malam itu tiba, para anak bulan mendatangi kastilnya, bukan untuk bertandang, namun membawa pertikaian, dan peperangan pun tak lagi dapat dielakan.

_Perang selalu membawa luka dan air mata._

Hinata menutup kelopak matanya sekali lagi, menghirup aroma pinus, seolah dengan demikian mampu mengusir kepekatan masa silam.

"Kau memikirkan hal itu lagi, Hinata?" seseorang bertanya di belakang Hinata sambil merengkuhnya dengan lembut, menyampirkan rambut indigo si wanita lalu mencium sekilas tengkuknya.

Sasuke Uchiha, sang _true alpha_, _born werewolves, _suami Hyuuga Hinata.

Genap sepuluh tahun yang lalu, tepat di malam peperangan itu, ia menculik Hinata dan membawanya pergi bermil-mil jauhnya dari Hyuuga Manor. Ke arah barat, menuju hamparan hutan pinus Walchen, Bavaria. Bukan tanpa alasan Sasuke menculik Hinata, wanita Hyuuga itu adalah _mate_nya, Sasuke menyadari itu sejak pertama kali melihatnya. Hinata adalah seorang vampir. Vampir dan _werewolves_ ibarat air dan api—permusuhan mereka sudah melegenda. Namun siang itu, pertemuan pertama mereka di koridor sekolah, ketika tanpa sengaja Sasuke menabrak gadis itu, tanpa mau mengucapkan maaf, Sasuke baru saja akan melanjutkan langkahnya namun terhenti ketika sebuah suara berbicara di kepalanya._"Kau sangat arogan wolf, apa semua serigala sepertimu, eh?"_ tidak ada yang bisa bertelepati dengan seorang _werewolf_ jika _werewolf_ itu tidak menginginkannya, kecuali jika mereka saling terikat. _Werewolves_ memiliki kemampuan blokade yang tidak tertandingi. Sasuke sangat tahu ikatan semacam apa yang mengikat sepasang _mate_. Ikatan _mate_ seperti ikatan simpul mati—tak mungkin dapat dilepaskan. Dan Hinata mampu menembus blokade sang manusia serigala, ia memasuki alam fikiran Sasuke, dan seketika itu Sasuke menyadari bahwa Hinata adalah takdirnya.

"Aku selalu mengkhawatirkannya, Sasuke." Jawab wanita yang pertumbuhan fisiknya terhenti di usia 20 tahun itu.

Sasuke menyunggingkan senyum, lalu memutar tubuh 'wanitanya' agar mereka saling berhadapan "Selama ini kita aman Hinata."

"Tidak, kali ini aku merasakannya."

"..."

"Mereka akan datang, seperti di mimpiku, mereka akan menyerang dan pertumpahan darah itu akan terjadi lagi. Aku tak ingin sesuatu terjadi padanya, tidak juga denganmu."

"Tenanglah, kita telah pergi jauh dari mereka. Jika mereka datang, kita bisa beraliansi." Jawab Sasuke sambil merengkuh pinggang istrinya dan menariknya mendekat.

"Oh Sasuke, ini bukan lelucon." Ujar Hinata sambil melepaskan rengkuhan Sasuke pada pinggangnya lalu mendudukkan diri di sisian ranjang.

"Ayah tak mungkin meninggal semudah itu dan ia tak mungkin menyerah secepat itu. Kau telah menculikku dan aku telah membunuh Neji. Dua putra terbaiknya pergi karenamu. Oh... seandainya saja aku-"

"Kau menyesali pertemuan kita?" Sasuke memotong ocehan Hinata yang panik dan tak terkendali.

"Omong kosong, Sasuke." ujar Hinata, sambil mengusap wajahnya, berharap dengan begitu mampu menenangkannya.

_Terkadang Cinta dapat membuatmu melupakan segalanya..._

_Namun cinta tak dapat membuat menyesal atas apa yang telah dipilih oleh hatimu..._

Hinata sang immortal tak pernah menyesali takdirnya, pergi bersama seterunya dan hidup di tengah-tengah kawanan werewolves.

_._

Sasuke melangkah mendekat, lalu 'menyampirkan' tubuhnya di sisi kanan Hinata, Sebelah tangannya mengusap lembut puncak kepala sang wanita indigo "Kau tampak bukan seperti bukan Hyuuga Hinata yang ku kenal selama ini. Kau tangguh Hinata, kau bahkan berani menghadapi ayahmu serta Neji demi aku." Sasuke mencoba menghibur sang istri, dan membawa wanita itu ke dalam pelukannya.

Hinata menggeleng "Tidak Sasuke, tidak, aku takut mereka akan mengambilnya. Aku tak akan sanggup." Hinata terisak di pundak Sasuke, merasa sedikit lebih tenang ketika ia membagi beban itu.

Sasuke melepaskan pelukannya, menangkup wajah sang istri dan menuntut agar mata sewarna bulan itu menatap jelaganya.

"Kau percaya pada 'kami' Hinata?"

Hinata menatap mata sepekat malam, mata yang menampakkan sorot penuh keyakinan dan ketegasan. Serta cinta yang tak terbendung.

Wanita itu mengangguk, ia percaya, sangat percaya pada mereka. Sekawanan _wolf_ yang akan dengan senang hati melindungi mereka.

.

**.:SOLSTICE 02:.**

.

Musim semi, menjelang musim panas selalu menjadi hari terbaik bagi sekawanan serigala. Lantaran pohon-pohon di hutan berbuah lebat, membuat hewan-hewan kecil keluar dari persembunyian demi memperoleh makanan yang melimpah, serta wangi bunga bermekaran di lereng perbukitan, aromanya sejenak membuat hewan-hewan itu tak siaga, menurunkan titik kewaspadaan mereka, tanpa mereka sadari kelengahan mereka terkadang menjadi ujung maut—mereka menjadi santapan hewan yang berada di tingkat piramida pemangsa yang lebih tinggi. Rantai makanan serupa itu berlangsung dengan cepat dan buas.

Malam itu, segerombolan rusa masih berada di bawah naungan pohon besar, berusaha mencari daun-daun demi memenuhi rasa lapar mereka. Beberapa ada yang menekuk kaki dan berduduk santai. Dalam keadaan demikian, sungguh mereka tak menyadari bahwa mereka menjadi objek pengintaian dari puluhan pasang mata para serigala kelaparan.

Uchiha Itachi bocah tujuh tahun yang merupakan keturunan vampir dan _werewolf_. Jenis vampir hibrid, mempunyai kulit sekeras kulit vampir, gigi setajam gigi vampir namun tidak beracun, dahaga layaknya vampir, jantung yang berdetak cepat seperti _werewolf_, bentuk wajahnya seperti Hinata serta warna mata seperti Sasuke. Itachi memiliki kemampuan luar biasa, ia mampu membaca pikiran seseorang.

Seperti malam sebelumnya, Itachi berburu bersama kawanannya, hal tersebut selalu memberikan kesenangan tersendiri bagi anak itu. Kepuasan akan ia peroleh jika telah mampu menangkap hewan buruannya lalu mencabiknya hingga tak berbentuk. Terkesan kejam, namun itulah letak kepuasannya, buas dan liar. Itachi bersembunyi di balik rimbunan rerumputan, _wolf_ berbulu coklat itu mulai tak sabar pada posisi pengintaiannya. Ia mulai merasa jenuh setelah sekian menit tak kunjung mendapat instruksi untuk menyerang. Rusa hanya target yang mudah baginya. Mereka memang hewan yang lincah, tetapi rusa-rusa itu harus tahu mereka sedang berurusan dengan para _wolves_. Tidak ada yang menyaingi kegesitan dan kecepatan mereka. Mata mereka seolah memiliki sebuah kekuatan infra merah, kegelapan tak pernah menjadi halangan besar. Rusa-rusa itu tidak akan dapat bersembunyi meski ke sudut gua paling tersembunyi sekalipun. Itachi pasti bisa mendapatkan mangsanya.

Itachi menggeram halus. Ia mulai gelisah dan nafasnya menjadi tidak teratur. Mata merahnya berkilat-kilat di tengah kegelapan. Di antara kelompok rusa itu, ia sudah menandai rusa yang paling berisi dan ia tak ingin targetnya diambil anggota kawanan yang lain jika ia kalah cepat. Ia menyapu pandangannya ke arah anggota kawananannya yang berada pada posisi pengintaian masing-masing sampai akhirnya matanya bersirobok dengan sepasang mata merah terang milik Sang _Alpha_—Sang Pemimpin di kawanan serigala itu. Ayahnya sepertinya bisa merasakan ketidaksabaran Itachi.

'_Jangan bergerak sebelum ada intruksi dan jangan berpencar dari kawanan. Itachi' _Begitu peringatan Sang _Alpha_ yang di baca oleh Itachi melalui kilatan merah matanya. Itachi mendengus kecil namun ia tetap mematuhinya.

Itachi hampir melompat girang ketika beberapa saat kemudian Sang _Alpha_ memberi isyarat melalui pergerakan ekornya yang menandakan bahwa saatnya mereka bergerak telah tiba. Kawanan serigala itu pun bergerak secara bersamaan menyerang rusa-rusa yang masih tak sadar bahwa mereka tengah menjadi sasaran para predator. Namun nyatanya rusa yang menjadi sasaran Itachi bergerak lebih cepat dibanding yang lain. Dengan gerakan lincah, rusa itu dengan cepat memanfaatkan celah kecil di antara para serigala untuk memisahkan diri dari kelompoknya yang telah tersudut.

Serigala berbulu cokelat yang merasa kehilangan rusa sasarannya menggeram panjang. Sudut matanya masih sempat menangkap bayangan rusa yang diincarnya yang mulai berlari menjauh. Refleks, Itachi segera menyusul rusa incarannya menyusuri lebatnya hutan yang makin dalam, ke arah rusa itu berlari. Itachi lupa akan peringatan Sang Alpha kepadanya untuk tidak meninggalkan kawanan.

Sial!

Itachi mungkin terlalu meremehkan rusa incarannya. Rusa itu pandai bersembunyi dan menyelinap di bawah akar-akar sempit yang tak mungkin dilalui oleh serigala seukuran Itachi. Ia menghabiskan beberapa menit lebih lama dari yang ia perkirakan sampai akhirnya pengejaran itu berakhir ketika rusa incarannya berhenti di pinggir sebuah jurang. Sudah tak ada jalan lain lagi bagi rusa itu.

Itachi menyeringai licik sebelum akhirnya sengaja menggeram dengan menunjukkan gigi-giginya yang tajam, sengaja untuk menakut-nakuti mangsanya. Rusa itu pun sudah tampak pasrah, berjalan hilir mudik dengan panik seolah ingin mencari jalan lain untuk menyelamatkan diri dari serigala berbulu cokelat.

Mungkin Itachi memang bukan seorang pemburu yang penyabar. Ia sudah tidak ingin bermain-main lagi dengan buruannya. Ia akan segera menyelesaikan ini dan akan segera kembali pada kawanannya. Lalu tanpa belas kasih ia segera menerkam ke depan. Gigi-giginya yang tajam menancap di leher rusa incarannya membuat rusa itu mengeluarkan suara kesakitan seolah ia sedang merintih dan minta dikasihani. Tapi Itachi tak lagi peduli, kakinya justru mencengkeram semakin erat di perut mangsanya. Racun-racun yang dimilikinya pada taring dan kuku-kukunya yang tajam membuat rusa itu segera meregang nyawa hanya dalam hitungan detik.

Melihat mangsanya tak lagi berdaya, Itachi mulai menyantap hidangannya. Ia mengambil sebuah gigitan besar pada daerah paha rusa yang padat. Satu persatu tubuh rusa tercabik-cabik dan berlumur darah.

Bagi Itachi, ini mungkin adalah makan malam terbaiknya selama beberapa minggu terakhir. Mereka tidak pernah punya kesempatan untuk berburu dengan bebas. Mereka hanya dibenarkan untuk berburu pada saat tertentu dan itu pun harus dilakukan bersama anggota kawanan atas ijin Sang _Alpha_. Itachi tak pernah meragukan kemampuannya jika ia telah berubah menjadi _werewolf._

Taring itu mengoyak dengan rakus tubuh rusa yang tak lagi bernyawa. Itachi harus cepat menuntaskan perburuannya, lalu sesegera mungkin kembali berkumpul dengan kawanannya, ia tak ingin sang _alpha _marah, hutan selalu menjadi tempat yang berbahaya sekalipun kau telah hafal betul setiap selahnya. Itachi ingat cerita ayahnya yang mengatakan, selain mereka ada kawanan manusia serigala berbeda yang mereka sebut dengan _bipeds_ yaitu ras _werewolves_ yang tidak berwujud seperti seekor serigala seutuhnya dan berjalan dengan dua kaki. Itachi tahu _bipeds_ maupun _quardpeds_ bersaing untuk berada di tingkat piramida tertinggi. Selain itu, adapula predator lain yang akan selalu menjadi ancaman untuknya, _bloodshucker_ – para penghisap darah, mereka yang satu kaum dengan ibunya. Itachi tidak pernah tahu pasti apa alasan vampir dan _werewolves_ bermusuhan. Ketika ia bertanya pada ayah dan ibunya, mereka selalu mengatakan itu sudah berlangsung sejak lama, melegenda dan turun-temurun. Lalu mengapa ibu dan ayahnya bisa hidup bahagia bersama jika mereka saling bermusuhan?

Sejak kecil kisah-kisah tentang makhluk-makhluk yang memiliki kekuatan gelap seolah sudah menjadi sebuah dongeng sebelum tidur bagi Itachi, termasuk kisah pertempuran antara vampir dan _werewolf_ yang telah berlangsung selama berabad-abad untuk alasan yang tidak masuk akal dan konyol.

Namun ada satu kesamaan yang mengikat antara kaum vampir dan _werewolf_. Mereka sama-sama telah menjual jiwa mereka kepada Nephilim, keturunan malaikat tamak yang diusir dari surga karena mengabdikan diri kepada iblis.

.

.

Itachi melompat, mengaum saat tiba di tempat kawanannya. Sang _alpha_ mengamatinya, kilatan rasa senang nampak pada mata sewarna darah itu. Merasa lega karena putranya telah kembali dengan selamat. Tadi Sasuke berencana mencari putranya dan meninggalkan kawanannya. Namun ia mencoba memberikan kepercayaan kepada Itachi, ia yakin putranya tangguh dan mampu menjadi kebanggannya, mampu menjadi penerusnya kelak. Bahkan mungkin akan lebih unggul dari dirinya. Karena Itachi istimewa. Sang _alpha_ mendekati putranya yang nampak tenang mengawasi kawanannya, sembari menggosok-gosokkan bulu lehernya kepada kepala sang serigala coklat. Ia senang sekaligus bangga, Itachi memiliki jiwa petarung dan pemburu liar.

"aarrgggghaauuuuu"

Sang _alpha_ mengaum, memberikan isyarat kepada kawanannya untuk kembali, perburuan mereka untuk malam ini telah usai. Makan hari ini cukup untuk beberapa hari kedepan.

.

**.:SOLSTICE 02:.**

.

"Kapan kita akan menjalankannya,_ Lord_?"

"Malam ini." Ujar orang tersebut tegas. "Sebelum bulan merah, pastikan mereka semua sudah mati dan bawa 'dia' pergi dalam keadaan hidup maupun mati." Tambahnya lagi.

"Bagaimana dengan _Lady_ Hina...?"

"Jangan pernah menyebut namanya di hadapanku." Potong sang protokol vampir.

"Maafkan saya, _Lord_ Hiashi." Jawab pemuda itu, Ko adalah kaki tangan Hiashi, setelah Neji mati. Walau tak setangguh Neji, namun pengabdian Ko membuat Hiashi cukup mempertimbangkannya. Laki-laki yang masa pertumbuhannya berhenti di usia 24 tahun itu adalah orang yang digigit oleh Hiashi, kala itu Hiashi tak sanggup mengendalikan amarah dan rasa dahaganya setelah malam peperangan itu. Maka dengan segera ia menggigit dan menyesap darahnya. Hiashi berfikir, ia yang cedera dan renta tak cukup kuat berjalan lebih jauh untuk menahan dahaganya. Ko yang tak berdaya di bawa Hiashi, sejak saat itulah Ko mengabdikan diri kepada Hiashi, seolah telah menjadi hukum alam, bahwa mereka yang digigit merasa memiliki hutang dan akan mengabdikan diri kepada yang menandainya.

Malam peperanga itu adalah malam terburuk dalam hidup Hiashi, granat yang menggelinding malam itu nyaris merengut nyawanya. Untung ia segera menyadari dan melompat sejauh yang ia mampu sebelum granat UV itu meledak dan menghancurkan kastilnya. Mengingat itu hanya senyum miris yang terbentuk di wajah keriputnya, sungguh ironis sekawanan _werewolves_ yang seharusnya menjadi budakmu, menyerang dan bahkan membawa kabur putri kesayanganmu? Lebih mengenaskan lagi putrimu mengikutinya dengan senang hati, tanpa terpaksa dan memilih menjadi penghianat.

"Bunuh mereka, jangan biarkan ada yang tersisa." Titah Hiashi, "Siapkan pasukan dan kita akan berangkat." lanjut Hiashi tegas.

"Baik _Lord_ Hiashi."

.

**.:SOLSTICE 02:.**

.

"Bagaimana latihanmu Itachi?" tanya Hinata saat putranya memasuki rumah dan berlari kepelukan Hinata.

Hinata menyadari belakangan ini tak banyak waktu yang mereka lewati bersama, Sasuke sepertinya melatih Itachi sangat keras. Entah karena Sasuke atau karena kekhawatirannya yang berlebihan.

"Kau berlatih begitu keras Itachi."

"Ayah yang melatihku sangat keras ibu, ayah bilang agar aku bisa melindungi diriku." Hinata tersenyum mendengar ocehan putranya. "Tenang saja, aku akan menjadi anak yang tangguh dan ibu tidak perlu khawatir." Lanjut Itachi lagi.

"Bagaimana perburuanmu tadi?" tanya Hinata lagi sambil mengelus puncak kepala putranya penuh sayang.

"Cukup jeli, dia mengintai rusa paling gemuk dan dapat menaklukannya." Sambung Sasuke yang kini duduk di samping Hinata.

"Kau tak perlu terlalu menghawatirkannya Hinata, usia dan kemampuannya tak sama. Dia jauh lebih hebat dari usianya."

Hinata tersenyum dan menatap lekat putranya. Ia bangga dan tak pernah menyesali takdirnya sebagai _mate_ sang anak bulan. Memiliki Itachi adalah sebuah anugrah.

"Kau pasti lelah, istirahatlah Itachi." Ujar Hinata. Itachi menuruti, latihan hari ini cukup melelahkan, menuruti saran ibunya mungkin bagus untuk mengembalikan lagi tenaganya esok hari.

Setelah berpamitan kepada Hinata dan Sasuke, Itachi segera melangkah pergi menuju kamarnya.

"Hinata saat malam persembahan, kau dapat melakukannya."

Hinata tersentak, lalu menatap Sasuke yang berada di sampingnya. "..."

Satu dekade telah berlalu. Namun kenangan itu belum bisa Hinata lupakan.

"Kau tetap harus melakukannya Hinata." ujar Sasuke lagi.

"A-aku tak akan sanggup melakukan itu, Sasuke." jawab Hinata tergagap.

"Saat bulan merah, kau harus menandainyanya Hinata. Itachi tetaplah seorang _wolf_ jika kau tak melakukannya..." Sasuke memberi jeda sejenak, mencoba mencari kata-kata yang tepat agar Hinata dapat memahami maksudnya. "Seperti yang kau katakan, mereka bisa datang kapan saja, jika mereka menemukan Itachi dan menandainya... ku rasa kau tak ingin hal itu terjadi."

Tidak, Hinata tak akan sanggup membayangkan jika mereka menangkap Itachi dan membawanya pergi, apalagi menandai Itachi.

Satu dekade, dimana kesempurnaan cahaya bulan memberikan kekuatan pada _werewolves_. Mereka menyebutnya sebagai bulan merah, malam persembahan kepada Nephilim karena telah mengikat jiwa mereka dengan keabadian. Mereka menyakini setelah melakukan persembahan itu maka Nephilim akan memberikan kekuatan lebih kepada mereka melalui pantulan cahaya bulan. Itulah mengapa mereka di beri julukan sang anak rembulan.

Hinata masih tetap berkutat dengan pemikirannya. Kenangan sepuluh tahun silam masih membekas dalam ingatannya. Bagaimana dia berjuang menahan sakit demi mempertahankan Itachi. Tidak mudah melewati masa-masa itu. Ia bahkan hampir menyerah dan meregang nyawa. Percampuran _wolf_ dan vampir bergemuruh dalam rahimnya, saling bersinggungan, saling mengambil alih. Sepanjang sejarah ke dua makhluk ini memiliki kodrat yang berbeda walau memiliki asal usul yang sama. Hingga suatu ketika pengingkaran terhadap janji membuat mereka menyeberangi garis batas. Apa yang tak sepantasnya bersatu justru menjadi satu dan tak dapat dipisahkan. Manusia serigala saling berkasih dengan penghisap darah.

"Sasuke," panggil Hinata setengah berbisik.

"Ya?" sahut Sasuke sambil merengkuh pundak istrinya. Wanita yang dinikahinya sepuluh tahun silam sama sekali tak mengalami perubahan fisik, bahkan rambutnya pun masih tetap sama seperti Hinata yang ia temui di koridor sekolah ketika itu.

"Ketika aku mengigitnya, apakah dia akan kuat menahan sakitnya? A-aku takut ia tak sanggup Sasuke."

Sasuke tersenyum, lalu mengecup lembut puncak kepala sang istri. Aroma vanila menyeruak merasuki rongga indra penciuman Sasuke. Inilah candunya, Sasuke bisa mati jika tak mencium aroma lembut istrinya, itu sebabnya ia memberi istilah "Lady Aconitum" kepada Hinata. Aconitum, racun dari bunga _wolf's_ bane yang dapat membunuh _wolf_ selain peluru perak, dan Sasuke menyadari dalam kelembutan Hinata, wanitanya itu adalah seorang yang berbahaya.

"Itachi memiliki jantung yang berdetak dua kali lebih cepat vampir."

Iya, Sasuke benar. Itachi jauh lebih bisa mengendalikan rasa sakit itu, lebih tepatnya rasa sakit yang dialami Itachi tak akan sedasyat dirinya ketika itu. Itachi memiliki jantung pemburu wolf, sehingga saat Hinata merubahnya menjadi vampir darah Itachi tak langsung menggumpal dan menjadi kental.

.

.

.

Hinata baru saja akan mengistirahatkan diri, kala ia mencium aroma pekat yang lama tak menyapa indra penciumannya. Aroma yang telah menggugah kewaspadaan Hinata. ia hafal betul aroma ini walau tak lagi berada di sekitar mereka selama beberapa tahun. Aroma pekat darah. Seolah _de javu_ Hinata menyambar jubah tidurnya lalu berlari keluar mencari Sasuke.

"Sasuke... Sasuke... mereka datang...mereka datang." Teriak Hinata seperti orang tak waras, keadaan ini pernah ia alami dulu, ketika di Hyuuga Manor.

"Sasuke" seru Hinata panik.

"Kau pergilah bersamanya, aku akan menghadapi mereka."

"Tidak, kita hadapi mereka bersama." Ucap Hinata tegas.

.

.

Sasuke telah bersiap dengan pasukannya, Sasuke berdiri di barisan paling depan. Setelah sepuluh tahun akhirnya mereka berhadapan kembali, ia tersenyum miris dalam hati, dulu kaumnyalah yang mendatangi kastil para vampir dan menyerang. Namun kini justru markasnyalah yang didatangi dan diserang.

Walau para _light sick_ menganggap _warewolves_ adalah budak, mereka tidak akan gentar. Kisah mereka telah melegenda, mungkin selamanya mereka tak akan bisa berdamai.

Sebuah seringaian di tunjukkan Sasuke kala bertemu tatap dengan seorang pemuda yang menjadi pemimpin pasukan seterunya.

"Ku rasa kau tak lebih hebat dari Neji."

"Kau tak perlu meremehkannya. Akulah lawanmu." Ujar seseorang dari balik kerumunan para vampir.

Lalu dengan sigap ia melompat dengan sebilah pedang nyaris mengenai Sasuke jika saja sang _alpha_ itu tidak segera melompat dan menangkisnya.

Para pembenci matahari yang lain turut menyerang, _werewolves_ tak tinggal diam, mereka saling berhadapan, saling memberi perlawanan. Denting besi dari senjata yang saling bersinggungan menjadi nafas mereka. Hinata tak bisa diam, dia tak bisa hanya sebagai penonton atau melarikan diri. Mereka harus menghadapi para _light sick_ bersama-sama.

.

.

Hinata tersenyum puas saat dia dapat menumbangkan musuh-musuhnya. Sekalipun tak lagi menjadi _Knight_ dalam pasukan vampir, kemampuannya masih lumayan. Darah mengalir dimana-mana, bukti bahwa ia masih patut diperhitungkan. Hinata melompat membantu _wolfves_ yang terdesak. Hinata menumbangkan satu per satu dari mereka. Bagi Hinata ini bukanlah perkara sulit. Ayunan pedangnya seolah seperti besi keramat yang haus darah. Sekali tebas, darah akan muncrat dan itu merupakan semangat tersendiri bagi Hinata. Lama dia tak bermain-main seperti ini.

Hingga manik keperakan Hinata menangkap siluet pria setengah baya yang berlari menuju arah lain, Hinata mengerutkan kening, seketika ia terbelalak. Ia tahu arah mana yang di tuju. Hiashi memburu putranya, detik itu juga ia sadar, ini bukanlah permainan. Nyawa putranya terancam. Hinata berlari, dengan seluruh tenaga yang dimilikinya ia berlari agar bisa lebih dulu sampai di tempat putranya. Tepat ketika jarak antara dirinya dan pria setengah baya itu tak lagi terlalu jauh, Hinata melompat seolah terbang di udara, dan berhenti tepat di hadapan pria itu.

"Lama tak berjumpa, ayah."

"Jangan memanggilku dengan sebutan itu, kau tak pantas mengatakannya." Ujar pria itu ketus. "Menyingkirlah, aku harus menangkap monster itu, sebelum dia menghancurkan klanku."

"Dia bukan moster ayah, dia putraku." Sanggah Hinata.

"Anak dari kaum yang seharusnya menjadi budakmu? Dia moster yang mengancam klanku. Aku tak akan membiarkannya hidup dan menjadi ancaman bagi kami."

Hinata tak punya waktu untuk memikirkan apa-apa lagi, tak ada waktu resah atau waswas, inilah saatnya: duel antara ayah dan anak! Mati atau hidup!

Hinata tak akan pernah membiarkan siapapun menyentuh putranya.

Hiashi dengan wajah dingin dan mata menukik mengerikan menatap Hinata yang sama-sama memperlihatkan mimik membunuh, Hinata sadar bahaya sedang mengintai putranya saat ini. Hiashi melesat cepat ke arah Hinata yang sudah siap menghindar jika Hiashi menyerangnya. Pertempuranpun di mulai!

"Aku tak akan membiarkanmu hidup," geram Hiashi lalu melesat menyerang dengan kedua tangan menggenggam pedang yang ia tebaskan ke arah Hinata, namun Hinata kembali menghindar. Keduanya sama cepatnya. Bayangan besi yang tertempa cahaya itu, bagai kilat yang menari di udara.

"Aku tak akan membiarkanmu menyentuhnya, ayah!"

"Hadang aku jika kau mampu. Bahkan budak itupun tak mampu menghentikanku." Seru Hiashi tetap mengayuhkan pedangnya.

Hinata tak mampu menyerang, ia hanya menghindar dan menangkis. Jika ia adalah Hinata sepuluh tahun lalu, dapat dipastikan Hinata tak akan sesulit ini menghadapi Hiashi.

Hinata terdesak dan

Crashh...

Sebuah sayatan telak mengenai pundak Hinata. Bersyukur ia dapat menghindari tikaman pedang itu agar tak mengenai jantungnya. Hinata terjungkal dan menghantam dinding, ia merasakan cengkraman erat di lehernya, ia terdorong dan terhimpit di dinding.

"Eggrrrhhh..." Hinata menahan sakit dan sesak, saluran pernafasannya seolah terjepit.

"Kesalahanmu telah melahirkan moster itu," ujar Hiashi dengan mata berkilat marah. "Aku mengutuk hari dimana ibumu berkorban nyawa demi melahirkan seorang penghianat sepertimu." Hiashi mengangkat pedangnya, mengarahkan ujung itu tepat ke jantung Hinata. "Matilah menyusul Ibumu dan Neji."

Cresss

Pedang itu terlempar, Hinata tersungkur jatuh akibat tangan Hiashi tak lagi mencekiknya.

"Akhirnya kau keluar, tanpa perlu repot mencarimu." Seru Hiashi.

"I..ta..chi, pergilah." Seru Hinata mencoba mengumpulkan tenaganya.

Itachi terdiam, anak itu terlalu berani, ia tak tahu betapa bernafsunya lelaki setengah baya yang ada di hadapannya saat ini untuk membunuhnya.

Itachi mendarat anggun saat kayuhan pedangnya sukses melukai tangan Hiashi hingga pedang itu terlempar dan tak jadi mencederai Hinata.

Hiashi bersiap melancarkan serangannya, meraih pedangnya kembali dan bersiap melompat dan menikam Itachi...

Bruaghh

Hiashi tersungkur, Sasuke datang di saat yang tepat.

"Hinata bawa Itachi pergi." Seru Sasuke dan menghadang Hiashi.

Dengan kekuatan yang tersisa, Hinata merengkuh putranya, jemari tangan kanannya mencengkeram erat rahang Itachi. Dan

.

.

Bruk

Tubuh Itachi terjatuh, mengejang, seperti menggigil.

Sebulir air mata menetes dari mata keperakan Hinata. Ia telah membunuh putranya, membunuh 'pertumbuhan/ putranya. Wanita indigo itu telah mengubah putranya menjadi immortal, ia menyadari rasa sakit yang dialami Itachi, kekuatan itu sedang melebur di tubuh putranya. Vampir dan _werewolf_, namun rasa sakit itu tak seberapa dibandingkan dengan Itachi harus mengabdikan diri kepada Hiashi, jika ayahnya berhasil menggigit Itachi.

Dengan badan yang masih bergetar, Itachi mencoba bangkit, Hinata terbelalak, putranya terlihat baik-baik saja. Seolah tak merasakan sakit.

Krakkk

Krakkk

Krakkk

"Aaaarrrggg...aaargggghhaauuu..."

Suara lolongan menggema, Itachi berubah menjadi _wolf_? Bukankah ia seharusnya menjadi vampir seperti Hinata? Hinata telah menandainya.

Tidak

Ada sesuatu yang berubah dari Itachi, mata itu, merah menyala dan putih keperakan?

Itachi telah menjadi hibrid.

Seketika itu, waktu serasa terhenti, mereka terdiam, seolah terbuai dalam alam imaji sendiri. _Tetrad_... cahaya bulan sempurna dan nampak merah menyala. Bulan merah, malam persembahan kepada Nephilim.

Layar berubah hitam, mereka seolah berada dalam dunia yang asing. Menampakkan kehidupan kala traktat masih dipatuhi dan dipegang teguh. Perdamaian yang terasa menenangkan.

Itachi Hibrid, penyatuan dua kaum berbeda, bersatunya dua mata kekuatan yang saling berseberangan membentuk sebuah aliansi kekuatan baru untuk menciptakan sebuah perdamaian.

Sudah saatnya peperangan ini diakhiri, traktat itu dapat kembali diberlakukan. Perdamaian antara kedua kaum bukanlah hal yang mustahil. Seolah tersadar dari alam imaji, kini mereka mengerti, Itachi bukanlah monster yang harus di musnahkan, namun anak itulah ujung tombak perdamaian.

.

**.:SOLSTICE 02:.**

.

Itachi tersadar di ruangan yang terang dan penuh orang-orang yang menghawatirkannya, mereka lega melihat Itachi baik-baik saja. Itachi melihat di sana ada ibunya, ada Sasuke dan laki-laki setengah baya yang hampir membunuh ibunya semalam? Hiashi, mereka saling bertatapan, hitam dan putih. Tatapan mata putih keperakan itu tampak senang kala menatapnya.

Itachi menatap ibunya dengan pandangan bertanya

"Dia ayahku, Itachi. Kakekmu." Ujar Hinata seolah mengerti maksud pertanyaan putranya sekalipun tak diucapkan oleh Itachi.

Bocah itu tersenyum hangat, rasa bahagia bergejolak di hatinya.

"Ka-kakek?" tanyanya sambil menatap Hiashi. Hinata dan Hiashi mengangguk.

Rangkul hangat dihadiahkan Hiashi pada cucunya, sepuluh tahun ia menyiksa diri dengan dendam, berfikir bahwa Itachi adalah ancaman terbesar bagi klannya, namun nyatanya semua itu salah.

Sebuah babak baru dari kehidupan para makhluk abadi baru saja dimulai, persekutuan menjadi harapan baru untuk cinta dan kebebasan.

**FIN**

Omegot...

Apa ini?

Maafkan aku Poo, baru bisa melanjutkan colab kita. Akhirnya aku publis tepat saat Bang Sasuke ultah hehehe...

Aku tahu fic ini jauh dari harapanmu, tapi aku telah berusaha semampuku.

Eniwei giliran Tania sekarang lol. Semangat Tan.

Untuk reader maaf jika fic ini kurang berkesan. Terutama jarak publishnya dengan fic pororo90 terlalu jauh, beberapa bulan kemarin ada kesibukan di RL yang tak bisa ditinggalkan.

Terima kasih sudah membaca.


End file.
